Eternal Darkness
A short story with Sightless(and Macaw). By GrouseTheSandWing. A storm was raging above the rainforest. Rain splashed down upon the treetops, drizzled through the canopy, churned the ground to mud. The flowers were uprooted, swirling through small streams formed by the endless shower. The branches of the trees creaked and swayed. The wind howled like a dragon being murdered. Of course, the young NightWing crouched in the shadows knew none of this by sight. But Sightless could feel the wet earth beneath her talons and the broken plants as they whisked by. She could hear the moaning branches and shrieking wind. She didn't need working eyes to know that this was the worst storm in years. She huddled deeper under into the undergrowth. Rain leaked through the leaves and spattered down on her head. With a sigh, Sightless walked out into the rain and spread her wings. She leaped into the air, jerking higher with a hiss as one of her wings whacked into a tree trunk. Carefully she flew higher, tilting her snout upward to sense any branches above her head. The usual cacophony of toucans squawking, monkeys chattering, and frogs croaking was gone, leaving only the sound of rain hitting the leaves. As her snout brushed a branch, she twisted in the air and curled her claws around it, heaving herself onto it. It quivered, but it felt sturdy enough beneath her talons, and when she spread her wings, she realized it wasn't far from the tree's mossy trunk. So it should be able to hold my weight. Good. "What are you doing out here? ''In the ''rain?" Sightless recognized the voice- it was RainWing fruit-gatherer, Macaw. He was clueless and nosy, but usually, he was okay. "Not much," she told him with a shrug. She couldn't really just tell him the truth- which was I really don't like being around other dragons, especially a bunch of lazy RainWings. "But it's so wet! And look at how dark those clouds rolling in are! I think it might get worse!" Macaw exclaimed. "Yeah?" snapped Sightless, annoyance sparking inside her. "Dark or light, I couldn't see the difference." She felt his talon brush her own and she shied away from him with a growl. "I didn't- um- sorry," stuttered Macaw awkwardly. Yeah. You should be. But she simply shrugged again. "What are you ''doing out here?" she asked him, trying to change the subject. "Well, I can't find Moon! She wasn't anywhere in the village!" Macaw's voice was filled with worry about his pet sloth. "You haven't seen her, have you?" he added. "No," answered Sightless truthfully. ''And if I had, I would've eaten her. Sloth isn't too bad. She heard his wings thump as they slumped against his sides. "Okay. Well, I'd better keep looking." He sighed. Sightless felt the branch shake as he leaped off. She wondered why he sounded so distressed. After all, it was just a sloth- one of those slow creatures couldn't have gone very far at all. They were as lazy as the RainWings themselves. Oh, wait, we're not supposed to say that, are we? Stupid Queen Glory. Stupid rainforest. I want my home back. The other NightWings may have been resentful about having a RainWing for a queen, but they liked the rainforest better than the volcanic island. They talked about all the color ''and how much ''better ''everything was. But Sightless longed for the island. At least there, dragons hadn't been so happy and cheerful. And she hated fruit. Raking her claws across the branch, Sightless let out a snarl of anger. As if in answer, the branch groaned and shook, far less stable now that her claws had gouged out a large area of it. Just as she bent her legs to jump off, the branch split. She tumbled down with it, trying to spread her wings but only managing to slam them into branches and tangle them in vines. She landed on the rain-soaked ground with an ungrateful ''thud. Unraveling herself from the leafy strands, she started back towards the NightWing village, her legs aching and nothing but inky blackness in front of her. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Canon)